Quizes on Harry Potter Characters
by c.92
Summary: Not very long ago i was doing one of those quizzes about yourselves on my MSN Space. So i thought, 'why not do a couple on Harry Potter Characters'
1. James Potter

-o-o-o-

Not very long ago i was doing one of those quizzes about yourselves on my MSN Spaces (my blog) and i related almost everything with Harry Potter. So i thought, 'why not do a couple _on_ Harry Potter Characters?' Well copied all the questions onto word and started to work on them.

I haven't forgotten about Lily and James's 7th year (please read and review it if you haven't read it!) but I'll update it on Sunday AEST (Australian Eastern Standard Time).

-o-o-o-

**James Potter**

**What time is it now? **13:72 mm

**YOU**

**What is your full name?** James Potter.

**Single or taken?** Single but I wanna be taken by the one and only Lily Evans.

**Do you have any nicknames?** Yep. Prongs to the Marauders. Jamesy to stupid giggly girls. Potter/prat/idiot/imbecile/moron to Lily.

**What size are you shoes?** I wear shoes?

**How tall (or short) are you?** Tall enough for Lily

**What do you always get complimented on?** My good looks wink wink. That's my charming smile and sparkly eyes.

**What are the last four digits of your phone?** What's a phone?

**Do you think you're cute?** Naw, I'm good-looking, handsome and what Lily thinks of me deep inside her heart

**Hair colour?** Jet black

**Do you wear contacts?** nope

**What's you're most embarrassing moment?** I am only ever embarrassed when I feel embarrassed, in other words I never have had an embarrassing moment.

**Living arrangements?** Manor in the countryside.

**FAVOURITES**

**Favourite Drink?** Fizzed up pumpkin juice, cockroach juice and Butterbeer are just a couple.

**Favourite alcoholic drink?** Firewhisky probably, only don't tell Lily.

**Favourite food(s)?** cockroaches, pumpkin pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans…basically anything edible. I love my food

**Favourite computer game?** What's a computer?

**Favourite clothing brand(s)?** Razzle Rich's Robes.

**Favourite type of clothing?** Anything that catches Lily's eye.

**Favourite day of the year?** Christmas, my birthday, Valentine's Day and Lily's birthday

**Favourite colour?** Emerald green. Lily's eyes

**Favourite animal?** Stag. Tall, noble, valiant…not to mention good-looking.

**FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

**Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?** I wish…Lily just doesn't seem to be getting the message! Well it'll sink in soon enough

**Are your parents together?** Yeah duh!

**How often do you get together with your family?** Summer hols…sometimes Christmas and Easter

**Do you tell your friends or your parents more?** Friends. Never know where'd I'd be without them

**Anything special about your parents?** Rich, don't really get in the way of my life…and yeah…don't wanna boast in case Lily is reading this

**YES OR NO or maybe or whatever you want**

**Do you flirt?** 'Course I do! Need some tips on flirting? Just ask me! I'm pro

**Are you slutty?** Isn't that a girl Question?

**Are you mean?** Am I? I mean the girls wouldn't be falling under my spell if I was mean. No, I don't use any spell, charm or potion

**Can you keep secrets?** Well I've kept one long enough to keep on keeping…does that make sense?

**Do you dance in front of the mirror?** Not really. But I do check in the mirror in the mornings on how good I look.

**Do you sing in the shower?** No way!

**Have you seriously hurt someone?** Nup….well not _seriously_ hurt someone…

**Do you get your way?** Most of the time, yeah. Unless McGonagall's around. Or Lily.

**Are you willing to try out new things?** Sure, what's the point in life if you don't take risks?

**Have you cheated on a test?** What type of test? I'm top in everything, I _don't_ need to cheat. Unless I don't get the test I'm doing, then I cheat. What's the point in showing Lily that I've got a low score?

**RIGHT NOW**

**What are you wearing?** Navy blue robes.

**What are you listening to?** Padfoot (Sirius) singing in the shower. Scratch that. I'm listening to Padfoot speaking Mermish above water.

**What are you feeling?** In love.

**What are you eating?** A whole lot of things. Cockroach clusters, Pumpkin pasties. Licorice wands, orange and lemon tarts…

**How's the weather?** The beat of the rain adds to Padfoot's singing.

**GIRLS ONLY**

**How many lip glosses do you have?**

**What perfume do you wear?**

**What's in your purse?**

**Tall or short boys?**

**Blonde or brunette?**

**Short hair on boys?**

**Piercings on boys?**

**Good or bad guys?**

**What do you find most annoying in a guy?**

**What's the first thing you notice about a guy?**

**BOYS ONLY**

**What kind of aftershave do you wear?** I heard Lily talking about one once…what was it again? Clearasil or something. Do guys use that too? Or is it only for girls? Ah wells. I use what Lily wants me to use.

**Wha't in your pockets?** Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Wand, Marauder's Map and a diamond ring to give Lily when the time is right.

**Boxers or briefs?** What Lily prefers

**Blonde or brunette girls?** EXCUSE MOI? WHERE'S THE REDHEAD OPTION? I'M AM GOING TO SUE THE EDITOR/AUTHOR OF THIS QUESTIONAIR!

**Peircings on girls?** Does Lily have any?

**Long or short hair?** Long red hair.

**What do you find most annoying in a girls?** When they can't see that your heart is only set to go after one girl. Another is that you're trying to show a particular girl how you feel yet she doesn't seem to notice how deep it is.

**What's the first thing you notice about a girl?** Her eyes. Her emerald green eyes.

**OTHER QUESTIONS**

**What was the last movie you watched?** What's a movie?

**What did you have for dinner?** Spaghetti

**What are you hoping for?** Marry Lily. Or at least get her to notice me.

**What did you last dream about?** Marrying Lily and raising a child

**What was the last thing you ate? **Wood flavoured bean

**Who was the last person you talked on the phone with?** What's a phone?

**Are you too shy to ask someone out?** Hah! I've been asking Lily out for so long…lost count how many times.

**Scary movies or happy endings?** Yet again I ask what a movie is…

**Summer or winter?** Summer…long summers full of life…

**Relationships or one night stands?** I only ever want is a relationship with Miss Lily Evans. Soon to be Lily Potter.

**Chocolate or vanilla?** Lily's favourite? Chocolate I think.

**Anything else you want to add?** Yes. Will you go out with me Lily?

**Time finishing?** 13:48

-o-o-o-

So what do you think? Should I keep doing more? Or does this really suck? (don't worry about critisising me. It's ok. I critisise myself...isn't that sad...)

-o-o-o-


	2. Lily Evans

**What time is it now? **5:19pm

**YOU**

**What is your full name?** Lily Evans

**Single or taken?** I'm single but there's someone who keeps bugging me…

**Do you have any nicknames?** Lil, Lily flower…which I HATE, Petunia calls me Freak…

**What size are you shoes?** Size 6 I think

**How tall (or short) are you?** Average-ish

**What do you always get complimented on?** I dunno…I havn't talked to someone on the phone for a long time…

**What are the last four digits of your phone? **Do you really think I'm going to put this down?

**Do you think you're cute? ** Nah, I'm not cute…

**Hair colour?** Red

**Do you wear contacts?** Nope!

**What's you're most recent embarrassing moment?** Well just last term I was talking to Alice and she was asking me if I wanted to go over to her place in the hols. Then Potter came up to me and asked me to go out with him.

I can listen to two people at once but I can't answer them at the same time and I said, 'Yes of course! I'd love to!' That was the answer for Alice's question but for some reason I was facing Potter and he smirked at me. Then I realized what I just said and Alice started laughing because she expected the answer to Potter's question was a big fat 'NO!'

Then Potter hugged me and went around like a lunatic hugging everyone saying, more like yelling, how I said yes. I kept telling him that what I said was the answer to Alice's question but he didn't listen to me! Then people kept coming up to me saying that I had finally given in to him, or that I stole their James from them. For crying out loud, what's so good about him?

I got really annoyed and hexed and jinxed any one who commented on what I 'did'. I got into trouble and had to go up to McGonagall's office. She wasn't o happy with me…

**Living arrangements?** I live in a nice cosy house with my parents and my sister but I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that's like a boarding school so I live there for most of the year…

**FAVOURITES**

**Favourite Drink?** Frozen pumpkin juice!

**Favourite alcoholic drink?** I think drinking is very bad for my health. I learnt that from a muggle school I attended before Hogwarts

**Favourite food(s)?** Probably chocolate frogs and liquorice wands

**Favourite computer game?** I actually don't own a computer because I really don't need it but I used to play when I was in primary school and I liked playing Maple

**Favourite clothing brand(s)?** Muggle brand? Well that would probably have to be Roxy and Billabong. For a wizarding brand…maybe… oh I don't really know…I don't really pay attention…I mainly look for comfort, price and how well it suits me. And of course also that's it is of quality

**Favourite type of clothing?** Top and pants for in the muggle world.

**Favourite day of the year?** Christmas! And my Birthday!

**Favourite colour?** I think probably dark red, scarlet and sunshine yellow

**Favourite animal?** A dolphin. It signifies intelligence.

**FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

**Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?** No, not currently,

**Are your parents together?** Well, yes… yes they are…

**How often do you get together with your family?** Usually at Christmas and Easter

**Do you tell your friends or your parents more?** Probably friends because I'm with them more often since I started attending Hogwarts.

**Anything special about your parents?** Everything!

**YES OR NO or maybe or whatever you want**

**Do you flirt?** Haha, no I don't actually, I don't know how to!

**Are you slutty?** Am I? I hope not!

**Are you mean?** Well I can be… especially to Potter! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HE IS SO MEAN AND SUCH A PRAT! You just have to go to classes with him for 5 years then you'll realize how annoying he is!

**Can you keep secrets?** Yes I can. I believe a secret is a secret and meant to be left a secret.

**Do you dance in front of the mirror?** I used to when I was young! I'd put on me fairy dress and do ballet in front of it. Twirling and everything.

**Do you sing in the shower?** Nope!

**Have you seriously hurt someone?** I don't think so! If I did I'm terribly sorry.

**Do you get your way?** Well I was on the debating team in primary school so sometimes a do, with a little negotiation.

**Are you willing to try out new things?** Sure! That's how we learn and widen our comfort zone!

**Have you cheated on a test?** No I haven't. What's the point in having tests when you're going to be tested on someone else's skills? A test is something no-one should cheat on!

**RIGHT NOW**

**What are you wearing?** Muggle clothes because I'm at home for the Summer Holidays.

**What are you listening to?** Nothing at the moment…

**What are you feeling?** Well I'm really excited because I'm going to Alice's house tomorrow!

**What are you eating?** Munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

**How's the weather?** Fine.

**GIRLS ONLY**

**How many lip glosses do you have?** I only have one which I received from Petunia for my birthday when I was ten, that was before I knew I was a witch.

**What perfume do you wear?** I don't wear any.

**What's in your purse?** Well I have a family portrait and a moving picture of my friends on our first trip to Hogsmeade back in 3rd year.

**Tall or short boys?** I don't mind. Their personality and everything counts more. I suppose a boy who's taller than me though…

**Blonde or brunette?** I don't mind any hair colour.

**Short hair on boys?** Well, someone who doesn't keep their hair that long like one of those rockstars I've seen on t.v at Muggle concerts

**Piercings on boys?** Mm, I don't know…if it's just you know, normal kind of things well I don't mind…if it's something long and dangly like those rock stars I mentioned above…well, probably not.

**Good or bad guys?** A guy that's mostly good.

**What do you find most annoying in a guy?** When they pester you everyday asking you out and hexing any Slytherin walking by.

**What's the first thing you notice about a guy? **Appearance.

**BOYS ONLY**

**What kind of aftershave do you wear?**

**Wha't in your pockets?**

**Boxers or briefs?**

**Blonde or brunette girls?**

**Peircings on girls?**

**Long or short hair?**

**What do you find most annoying in a girls?**

**What's the first thing you notice about a girl?**

**OTHER QUESTIONS**

**What was the last movie you watched?** Movie… that was a long time ago… I can't really remember…

**What did you have for dinner?** Fried rice, chicken, potatoes and caramel ice-cream for dessert.

**What are you hoping for?** I'm hoping to pass all my OWLs with an O and pass all my NEWTs with O's too. I'm also hoping that Potter would leave me alone this year! Another thing I'm hoping for is for Petunia to accept me being a witch and to be nice to me like she once was…

**What did you last dream about?** Don't laugh though…I think I last dreamt was umm…Me in a wedding dress with my friends all around me congratulating me that I was marrying gulp Potter… Then it all went black and someone was knocking on the door and I was carrying a baby to my chest running to the back of a house and Potter teling me to run with Harry. I suppose Harry was the baby's name…

**What was the last thing you ate?** Chocolate ice-cream ( that was dessert)

**Who was the last person you talked on the phone with?** I can't remember that either.

**Are you too shy to ask someone out?** Well, I'm not that much of a shy person…but yeah I suppose so.

**Scary movies or happy endings?** Happy Endings! And cartoons!

**Summer or winter?** Winter. I love the snow and how Hogsmeade looks like a photo out of a postcard, the snow falling thickly on the steeply slanted roofs.

**Relationships or one night stands?** Most likely a relationship.

**Chocolate or vanilla?** Chocolate! Who can resist chocolate?

**Anything else you want to add?** No nothing.

**Time finishing?** 6:00 pm


	3. Sirius Black

-o-o-o-

The stuff in italics and in brackets are speech. So, it isnt what Sirius writes as a response for the quiz but what he and others are saying at that moment

Thanks to all my reviewers!

-o-o-o-

**What time is it now? **The 12th minute of the 19th hour of the 23th day of the 5th month of 2006th year since AD

**YOU**

**What is your full name?** Sirius Black

**Single or taken?** Single, that's right ladies, I'm single! wink

**Do you have any nicknames?** Padfoot, honey, baby, babe, babs

**What size are you shoes? **Last time I checked it was 12

**How tall (or short) are you?** Tall enough for anyone

**What do you always get complimented on?** Good looks wink again and my good grades draws circles around my eyes and pretends to read a book and charming any girl blows that special someone a kiss

**What are the last four digits of your phone?** What's a phone? Those muggle things that you talk to?

**Do you think you're cute?** Cute, hot, and everything else

**Hair colour?** Black

**Do you wear contacts?** No, My vision is perfect thanks to magic

**What's you're most embarrassing moment?** Can't remember

**Living arrangements?** I usually live over at the Potter Manor instead of going home to that grim old place

**FAVOURITES**

**Favourite Drink?** Firewhisky

**Favourite alcoholic drink?** Fire Whisky

**Favourite food(s)?** cockroaches, roast chicken, roast pumpkin, cockroach clusters, Berti Bott's, Coouldron cakes with some of my secret recipes for my added flavour

**Favourite computer game?** Ah, I know what a computer thing is! Muggles have a long bit of plastic and that push the keys. There's also a sort of semi sphere thing which they move around! The long bit of plastic has letters, numbers and a few other buttons that are like tab, ctrl and stuff. Ah, smart Sirius, smart

**Favourite clothing brand(s)?** Razzle Rich's Robes

**Favourite type of clothing?** Something that captures peoples' eyes

**Favourite day of the year?** Christmas! More than my birthday because my git parents don't give me presents anymore

**Favourite colour?** Blue

**Favourite animal?** Dogs. Especilly if they're black and look like … _the Grim whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

**Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?** Had a fair few, couple of hundreds, I think I've had practically all of Ravenclaw girls…

**Are your parents together?** I really don't care if they are

**How often do you get together with your family?** Wish I never…

**Do you tell your friends or your parents more?** Friends duh! Who would want to mix with people like my family?

**Anything special about your parents?** Merlin! A Flobberworm is more special than my parents!

**YES OR NO or maybe or whatever you want**

**Do you flirt?** Yeah I do. I serenade

_(Prongs: yeah right Padfoot! You can't even sing a middle C let alone serenade!)_

_(Padfoot: Since when did you know all these musical terms eh?)_

_(Prongs: Jeez! I had a tutor who would teach me to sing when I was younger, before I started Hogwarts)._

_(Padfoot: awww and big brovah Sirius never knew ickle-Jamesy had those singing lessons!)_

_(Prongs: Yeah, even thought you spent most of your time there trying to learn with me but getting told off by madame Legato.)_

_(Padfoot: Oh shut up!)_

I wink, I smile, I saunter, I slouch and I flirt

**Are you slutty?** Hell no!

**Are you mean?** Pfft. No! unless I'm talking to Slytherins

**Can you keep secrets?** Really BIG secrets yes, small not very important secrets…well, just don't tell me

**Do you dance in front of the mirror?** No.

_(Prongs: Sure you don't sure…)_

_(Padfoot: What?)_

_(Prongs: nothing…nothing…)_

**Do you sing in the shower?** No!

_(Prongs: Hah! They wont believe you!)_

_(Padfoot: And why is that?)_

_(Prongs: coz I already told them that you did sing in the shower)_

_(Padfoot: Since when?)_

_(Prongs: I was the first to do this quiz.)_

_(Padfoot: No I meant since when did I sing?)_

_(Prongs: HAH! SINCE WHEN? SINCE FOREVER! WHEN YOU WERE SHOWERING MY PARENTS THOUGHT THAT WE HAD MERPEOPLE LIVING IN OUR SWIMMING POOL! THEY CALLED THE MINISTRY TO GET RID OF THEM! Then they found out that you were singing in the shower)._

_(Padfoot: Alright, alright, I sing in the shower. So what?)_

_(Prongs: so you lied when you answered that question)_

_(Padfoot: Ah geez, do you think I care?)_

**Have you seriously hurt someone?** I prefer not to answer that

**Do you get your way?** Not in my family I don't but if I'm around other people usually I do. Unless of course Evans or McGonagall is mingling somewhere nearby.

**Are you willing to try out new things?** Yeah duh! What's the point in life if you don't take risks?

**Have you cheated on a test?** Don't need to. Smart people (like me), not nerds, don't need to cheat. We've got pure talent.

**RIGHT NOW**

**What are you wearing?** Shorts. It's boiling hot here! (probably because of me…)

**What are you listening to?** Jamesy-poo reading what I'm writing.

_(Prongs: Oi! Why'd you do that for?)_

_(Padfoot: Do what?)_

_(Prongs: Call me Jamesy-poo)_

_(Padfoot: Well it's…sweet! HAHAHA)_

_(Prongs: Oh Merlin…save me…)_

**What are you feeling?** Gooooooooooooooooood I just got back at Prongsy.

**What are you eating?** Trying to eat my tongue so I won't burst out laughing again!

_(Prongs: Hey! That was uncalled for!)_

_(Padfoot: Well I'm SORRAY!)_

_(Prongs: Delete that part!)_

_(Padfoot: Sorry, can't, it's part of the quiz, what I write down stays)_

_(Prongs: That sucks…)_

_(Padfoot: Get a painter! We need him, or her, to paint Prongsy-poo crying! Sweet Merlin…this is going to be good…)_

_(Prongs: What's with you?)_

_(Padfoot: Well tell me, how many times are we going to see James Potter cry?)_

_(Prongs: I'm irritated, just get on with the questions!)_

**How's the weather?** Erm, it's wet. Very wet…how come it's raining…_inside_? Oh right, that's Prongs, he's crying.

_(Prongs: I AM NOT CRYING! DELETE THAT! Oh wait…you can't…oh Merlin can you hear my plea?)_

_(Padfoot: Never thought I'd see the day you'd beg.)_

_(Prongs: I'm pleading.)_

_(Padfoot: Same difference.)_

**GIRLS ONLY**

**How many lip glosses do you have?**

**What perfume do you wear?**

**What's in your purse?**

**Tall or short boys?**

**Blonde or brunette?**

**Short hair on boys?**

**Piercings on boys?**

**Good or bad guys?**

**What do you find most annoying in a guy?**

**What's the first thing you notice about a guy?**

**BOYS ONLY**

**What kind of aftershave do you wear?** The stuff that comes out of your rear-end.

_(Prongs: you do?)_

_(Padfoot: What do you think?)_

_(Prongs: well if it's someone like you, then yes.)_

_(Padfoot: well is that your answer then?)_

_(Prongs: no, I have more to add.)_

_(Padfoot: shoot.)_

_(Prongs: I saw you putting some brown stuff on your face before…AHA! SO YOU DO PUT THAT STUFF ON! YOU'RE TURNING RED!)_

_(Padfoot: oh shut up! It isn't ok? It's erm, this stuff that you uh, put on your face…)_

_(Prongs: Oh really? Whats it called?)_

_(Padfoot: It's something like, poo mask, no, mud mask, no, poo mask!)_

**Wha't in your pockets?** Erm, I can't say sorry, Prongs is behind me and I don't want him to know.

_(Prongs: C'mon, I'm you best mate! You can tell me!.)_

_(Padfoot: no not a good idea Prongs)_

_(Prongs: listen what'r friends for?)_

_(Padfoot: Yeah, friends are meant to be open and forgiving.)_

_(Prongs: That's right. So what's in your pocket?'_

_(Padfoot: do you remember that song you wrote for Lily back in third year?)_

_(Prongs: yeah…Merlin! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE THE LYRICS IN YOUR POCKET!)_

_(Padfoot: Actually I do, along with the present you gave her, then she chucked it back at you.)_

_(Prongs: GIVE IT BACK HERE! I DEMAND YOU! HEY! DON'T START SMIRKING AT ME! YOU COME BACK HERE! HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF! WHERE'R YOU TAKING ME? LET ME OUT OF HERE SIRIUS BLACK! I'M AFAID OF THE DARK!)_

_(Padfoot: what?)_

_(Prongs: just let me out and I won't beat the pulp out of you.)_

_(Padfoot: promise?)_

_(SILENCE)_

_(Padfoot: promise?)_

_(Prongs: fine I promise!)_

**Boxers or briefs?** briefs

**Blonde or brunette girls?** blonde

**Peircings on girls?** YEAH!

**Long or short hair?** Loooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng

**What do you find most annoying in a girls?** Nothing…nothing…

_(Prongs: Hah! Yeah right Padfoot, yeah right!)_

**What's the first thing you notice about a girl?** How they smell. My nose is as powerful as a dog's and if a girl stinks, she's off the list.

_(Prongs: what list?)_

**OTHER QUESTIONS**

**What was the last movie you watched?** What ees a movie?

**What did you have for dinner?** I 'ad chicko'

**What are you hoping for?** I am 'oping zat Prongs will geet over 'is crush on Lily Evans

**What did you last dream about?** A flying motorbik

**What was the last thing you ate?** My tongue

**Who was the last person you talked on the phone with?** What is a phon'?

**Are you too shy to ask someone out?** Non, of course not!

**Scary movies or happy endings? **I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT EES A MOVIE!

**Summer or winter?** Erm, Spreeng! I can dance een zee 'ogwarts fields amoung see little butterflies.

**Relationships or one night stands?** Un night stand ees what I 'ave onlee 'ad so far

**Chocolate or vanilla?** chocolat

**Anything else you want to add? **Yeah, STOP COMMENTING ON EVERYTHING I WRITE PRONGS!

_(Prongs: I'm not!)_

_(Padfoot: See? There you go again!)_

**Time finishing?** 8:06. It's not fair though! Prongs was annoying me!


	4. Remus Lupin

**What time is it now? **3.40pm

**YOU**

**What is your full name?** Remus Lupin

**Single or taken?** Single

**Do you have any nicknames?** Moony

**What size are you shoes?** nine

**How tall (or short) are you?** average

**What do you always get complimented on?** My good marks

**What are the last four digits of your phone?** Well my muggle grandparents' last four digits are 2114

**Do you think you're cute?** Um, not to sure

**Hair colour?** Mousy brown sort of colour

**Do you wear contacts?** no

**What's you're most embarrassing moment?** It was probably when Padfoot and Sirius dared each other to act gay and they both kissed me on the cheek in front of the whole school in the Great Hall. They did it at the same time, Padfoot on the left, Prongs on the right

**Living arrangements?** Small deserted house

**FAVOURITES**

**Favourite Drink?** Ice-cold Butterbeer

**Favourite alcoholic drink?** I've tasted Firewhisky. It was alright I suppose

**Favourite food(s)?** Pumpkin Pasties and my favourite muggle dish, Fish and Chips

**Favourite computer game?** I've played Runescape on my cousin four times romoved's step mum's uncle's friend's daughter's husband's nephew's computer.

**Favourite clothing brand(s)?** I'm not too sure. I don't wear very expensive clothes for a reason

**Favourite type of clothing?** Something loose

**Favourite day of the year?** Any day that's not a full moon. I'm terrified of werewolves

**Favourite colour?** Tan coloured

**Favourite animal?** I love black dogs, stags and mice

**FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

**Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?** No, I don't particularly want one either

**Are your parents together?** Yes they are

**How often do you get together with your family?** Summer holidays, Christmas and Easter

**Do you tell your friends or your parents more?** Well I used to only tell my parents things. Now I'm beginning to learn to trust my friends even more

**Anything special about your parents?** They love me for who I am and have helped me in every way about my health problems, including my furry little problem

**YES OR NO or maybe or whatever you want**

**Do you flirt?** No I don't Padfoot and Prongs do though. If you need an appointment with them for flirting skills, just ask

**Are you slutty?** no

**Are you mean?** I nope not

**Can you keep secrets?** Yes I can

**Do you dance in front of the mirror?** No of course not! I did catch Prongs dance once! Ballroom dancing! Holding an invisible someone (coughLilycough). He's the last person you'd expect to be dancing! Ballroom dancing!

**Do you sing in the shower?** No, and I haven't been trying to pick up tips form Padfoot either

**Have you seriously hurt someone?** No. I usually try and stop the other Marauder to though. Sometimes hurting them works. Other times the just hex me

**Do you get your way?** Fifty-fifty

**Are you willing to try out new things?** Of course

**Have you cheated on a test?** No I haven't, I don't intend to either

**RIGHT NOW**

**What are you wearing?** Muggle jeans and jacket

**What are you listening to?** My second cousin four times romoved's step mum's uncle's friend's daughter's husband's nephew's CD. I think the band is something like the Backstreet Boys

**What are you feeling?** I'm feeling fine, just a little tired

**What are you eating?** Nothing at the moment

**How's the weather?** Dark, grey, overcast

**GIRLS ONLY**

**How many lip glosses do you have?**

**What perfume do you wear?**

**What's in your purse?**

**Tall or short boys?**

**Blonde or brunette?**

**Short hair on boys?**

**Piercings on boys?**

**Good or bad guys?**

**What do you find most annoying in a guy?**

**What's the first thing you notice about a guy?**

**BOYS ONLY**

**What kind of aftershave do you wear?** It's a muggle brand, you wouldn't know

**What's in your pockets?** My wand

**Boxers or briefs?** Too personal, sorry

**Blonde or brunette girls?** I don't know

**Peircings on girls?** Not sure

**Long or short hair?** I don't mind

**What do you find most annoying in a girls?** How they swarm over my friends when I'm trying to tell them something

**What's the first thing you notice about a girl?** Appearance I think

**OTHER QUESTIONS**

**What was the last movie you watched?** That was ages ago. I think it was Charlie Chaplin

**What did you have for dinner?** Curry chicken and rice

**What are you hoping for?** I'm hoping for my medical problems to disappear. And my furry little problem to be controllable!

**What did you last dream about?** I dreamt of meeting up with Padfoot, but he was filthy! Dirty, his clothes, scraggly, not like him really!

**What was the last thing you ate?** Dinner

**Who was the last person you talked on the phone with?** Ah jeez, I really can't remember that far!

**Are you too shy to ask someone out?** I-I suppose so…

**Scary movies or happy endings?** I love comedy

**Summer or winter?** Winter, people don't go out as much at night

**Relationships or one night stands?** Probably relationships

**Chocolate or vanilla?** Vanilla

**Anything else you want to add?** No, I'm fine

**Time finishing?** 3.56pm


End file.
